


The Pirate And The (Former) Princess

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Giving up her royal status, Lucy takes to a life of crime as a pirate and reflects on her feelings about a rival captain.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	The Pirate And The (Former) Princess

Life at sea is hard enough. Never knowing if you're going to make it to the next island you plan to stop at, fighting other crews just to get through the seas, mother nature herself becoming your mortal enemy, it's like something out of a mythological horror novel. A woman? Wanting to take to a criminal life at sea just for a little taste of freedom? It's more common than you think. 

People always saw me as a criminal woman to begin with. To wish to leave the life of a princess and become a pirate? Absurd in their eyes. I had less to fear at sea than I did at the house I once lived in with a family treating me like trash. I found the strongest women I could and gathered them up into a crew. I'd never had any problem at sea, until I crossed paths with that damned red head. 

Lady Titania. Another female captain who had a strength and skill level that could rival even male captains. She put swordsmen to shame and could drink almost any guy under the table. And that scarlet hair...she was beauty in the flesh. And I always managed to run into her. Flowing hair, as red as the blood she'd spilled, she was so beautiful and so strong and everything I longed to be as a Captain. She was a true leader, a rebel, and under that armor exterior, she had a heart of gold. Titania "The Scarlet Witch" One day you will be mine. Until then, may the wind forever be at your sails...guiding you back to me, even if all you want is a war~


End file.
